The Banned Son
by ready4more
Summary: 6 siblings, Ean, Lea, Richard, Rain, Teal, Parker just find out that they are halfbloods, and also that one of them isn't really their sibling. Ean and Richard get kidnapped, so the rest of the group, splits up. One half goes to camp Half-blood and the other goes to save the lost ones. Does include some PJO charecters. Feedback needed!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THOSE CHARECTERS, sorry there is no Percy Jackson or any of the main characters but in the future he could be added**

_Ring Ring! _That phone call changed everything. From the moment he picked it up to the grief left on his face. But did we know what was going to happen? Did we realize the danger that has been stalled long ago but has finally was loose? "We'll be right there." Pause "It's better to go there directly. There's no point Chiron." Pause, then he opened his mouth as if to make the "n" sound but soon changed it to "fine" and hung up the phone. My brother had a stern look on his face; he was hesitating, waiting to tell us something. When he finally managed to look at us, he said

"Get in the car" And 2 out of five brothers of mine looked at me, Lea their only sister, telepathically asking me to ask him what the phone call was about. That's for later.

"I'll get the baby and –"I started, I did not know why somebody would cut me off because I was not expecting somebody else to get him even my eldest brother, Parker. Parker glanced a quick glance at Teal, he didn't understand. He couldn't with that look on his face.

"No I'll get him, you'll be too slow" Parker said brushing past me. I put my hand on my hip with a scowl on my face. My brother would never do that, but that doesn't hide the fact that he was being rude. My three other older brothers, Teal, Rain, and Richard, looked at me. I ignored the stares and reached for the phone.

"Don't." Teal said

"It sounds important enough for me to know. For all of us." I shot back

"It sounds important enough for none of you to know. None of you." He snapped. Grabbing the keys.

_"Not yet_." He whispered. He started his way into the car. He sounded like he was trying to remember what the phone call was about. Like it was a secret code for them, that he was trying to decipher.

Rain and Richard followed. I trailed behind, hearing Parker come down the stairs. It wasn't very hard because, he was carelessly being noisy, going down the stairs when Ean wasn't even awake from his nap yet. He soon would be.

I gasped at the sight of my eighteen year old brother who has no idea how to take care of baby Ean, carrying 20 diapers in both hands and a 1 year old baby on his shoulder. I ran and reached for him on Parker's shoulder and ended up climbing him to get the baby boy. Once I had him, I feared that he would fall.

"Help!" I said and Richard the youngest boy besides the baby helped me down. It wasn't too far and once I realized, I blushed thinking of all the things my brothers would say but I saved myself by saying:

"Now where are we going Parker? Did you really need all these diapers for a car ride? You know we do have a baby bag for him?" They were truly reasonable questions but not one of them where answered. I was tired of being ignored. So I just walked towards the minivan, opened the door with the baby on my hip and sent him down into the seat and strapped him in. I sat in the middle seat in the middle row of the 8 seater, bronze minivan. The car door opened next to me, it was Parker.

"You are not driving?" I asked thinking this was going to be the last time I talked to him for the whole car drive. He sat down next to me looking away, he had dark brown hair, just like all the other boys, and that was all I could see at the moment.

"No, I am sitting here today, Teal is driving." He said, and then he opened the door "Let's go! Teal, you are driving, Rain is in, the front Richard very back!" Then he got up to move his seat to allow room for Richard to move in the back. I looked behind me thinking that I should be seated in the very back seats with the baby like usual because Teal,Rain and Richie are usually sitting where I sit because of the video game system, I reached forward to the back of Teal's seat, in the pocket. Nothing except video games and consoles, I turned around

"Richie can you get some baby toys out of the seat pocket for me?" I said

"Here" He said handing me an elephant squeaky toy and other colorful teething toys

"Thank you, and while you are at it can you hand me some tissues and his blanket?"

"Yep. By the way don't think you are successfully bossing me around because I am just doing this for Ean"

"Whatever you say big-brother-only-by-ten-months." I said, smiling; he always wanted to believe that he was so much cooler than me because he was a year older, **_please! _**

"Where are we going Park?" Teal asked, looking in the rear view mirror

"Everybody buckled in?" Rain asked, a little too early

"Dude, we don't even know where we are going. Directions first, safety after." Teal said punching his fist against Rain's shoulder causing a yelp from the front of the car.

"Pine avenue, the intersection between Pine and Herd Street" Parker said not even minding the violence like usual.

"That is a long way, what's it for?" Teal said "The only thing is that run-down apartment and that old restaurant."

"I think you'll remember when we see it. Let's go." Parker said, rushing

"Every—is now the time to say it?" Rain asked in fear of getting punished again as Teal started the car and drove out of the driveway

"Yes but—"The color that was once dancing in his cheeks faded to nothing and his foot stepped on the gas, **_hard._**

"Everybody buckled in?" Rain asked and got two responses and a gurgle from Ean who responded to the speed of the trees, houses and buildings running by.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RAIN

I decided to shut up, I got no responses from both my older brothers who would usually would make a sarcastic answer to my question like "Yeah let's disobey the law by not wearing our seatbelts and get caught and leave little Ean, Lea and Richard to starve!" And Lea would fuss that she is not that little, Richard would ignore us and then Ean would fuss too, as if he knew he wasn't being called big.

I understood him, because I once felt that, my two older brothers playing around with me and then Richard came and everything fell on him, my worries, my … yeah that was about it, but it was worth it. When Lea came along, we knew she was different nothing we said would bother her. Except if we ignored her , that's why she so angry. Anyway, Richard still had the pile, because Lea wasn't like that.

When Teal and I were born, at different times of course, Parker was young and didn't pay too much attention to how we were cared for and then when it was time for him to grow up, he started to work a small job and wasn't home too much to see how to care for Richard and Lea. So I wasn't surprised when I heard this

"Teach me."

"What?" Lea asked more surprised than confused

"Teach me." Parker said again the same normal look on his face. Then he turned away, as if to rethink whether or not he should talk to her. He whispered in her ear, no doubt saying "how to care for Ean" I knew because, guessing on about how smart he is, the only thing he needs help on most about is babies, he acts as if they are adults. Just like he does with us.

"Lea! How to change the baby, and feed him without causing a mess, and knowing the times for sleep, and why he is crying and mostly all the important-" he said after her face lit up and she began to babble about Ean's favorite kind of toys and how to play with him but I guess that wasn't what he was looking for because as soon as she started he cut her off.

"You don't have to be so tense." Lea snapped "And what's this for anyway?" Seeing them go back in forth like this, well it wasn't an actual fight I thought, but it still was trouble, it's like the beginning of two animals fighting, when they walk in circles around their opponent and growl at each other.

I looked ahead, at the windshield, blocking out the roar behind me as if I had headphones on blasting my favorite artist, Bach, although it would not be too loud because if my brothers figured out they would make fun of me. It's weird for me, because I don't seem like the kind of guy who would love music but I do know how to play the violin, the piano, the flute, the saxophone and don't even get me started about the guitar. But those were the only ones I could get my hands on, I was scared that if I found a new one my fingers would instantly know how to play it like all the others, it was creepy that's all.

Twisty streets gave in to the more straight ones as the minivan crossed into the highway and the car picked up speed. Teal started to relax a little more but his brow was still scrunched up in concentration. _Where the heck are we going and how come I don't remember this place? _I try to remember so I closed my eyes, made my brow identical to my brother's and thought _Pine Avenue Pine Avenue Pine Avenue. _

I opened my eyes and saw trees. There was a little target a couple feet away from me like the one that people would use for bows and arrows and in my hands was a bow. I tried to turn my head to look to the left but instead it turned to look to the right. I bent down (I am not controlling my movements by the way) and picked up an arrow from the bucket and started to aim. _What the—am I dreaming?_ _Because I am pretty sure I was in the car a minute ago. But how am I moving?_ I shot and hit the blue circle. Two circles away from the middle. _Is this camp? I was like 7 when I went here. _Young Rain looked up and saw Parker who was ten at the time "Good job Rain, now try to aim a little higher and take your time" I felt my face stretch and realized my younger self whom I was in was smiling. I reloaded my bow and shot again and this time I hit the middle! I looked up to show my eldest brother but he wasn't there I (or younger self, same thing) looked to the right and saw Teal there practicing as well. "Where is Parker?" I asked and my brother who looked less intimidating as an 8 year old with a couple teeth missing. Teal cocked his head to the left and said "Talking to some hairy goat" _Really Teal? My younger self would not fall for that! _But of course, I failed myself as my head turned to the left and I saw my brother walking and talking to a stranger.

I ran over and caught up with them and when Parker didn't notice me, I tugged on his shirt "Guess what? I hit the middle, Par, I hit it!"

"That's great Rain, ok listen I have to go but I'll be right back you stay here with Teal" He said

Then the stranger who did in fact have a lot of hair everywhere, mostly spoke something in a different language which older me could decipher "No, Teal is also needed" I don't know how I knew that. "But what about Rain?" Parker said "he'll be okay" At this point I felt like a human google translate. The person who was talking was tall (for me) but a little taller than Parker, so basically not tall at all. The man strangely looked like he had horns underneath that cap…

"But where are we going? Why does Teal have to come? Why me? And where again?" I could see that Lea learned to ask so many questions from the brother that she was aiming them at!

"Pine Avenue, Parker, and Pine Avenue" he walked away, taking his pants off _what the heck? Ugh I wish I could turn around! _

"That man has really hairy legs Parker!" and sure enough, little me was right. The "man" had fur on his legs and it didn't look normal.

"Teal! Come, we have to go!" Parker yelled gathering up his stuff, rethinking then putting them down again "don't bring anything we have to go now!" then that's when things started getting blurry and I saw black. I realized those were my eyelids as I quickly opened my eyes and saw the building.

_The _building was one titled "exchanging homes MR.D one step at a time.". I thought that was a weird name for a building but being ADHD, my eyes turned to the commotion on the side of the rectangle tall brick building where there were construction men arguing with a man in a suit. They had paint and long sheets of cardboard next to them and the guy in the suit was going crazy over what they had done. But the car swerved over to the other side because as being a car it has to go to the parking lot to park.

I looked behind me and saw Lea crossing her arms with a tiny smile and when I looked even more behind which hurt my neck, I saw Parker with a stuffed bear and was changing him, Lea slowly giving him directions. Then I looked out their windows and heard pieces of conversation

"Really?! Now we will never get customers! You put MR.D in the middle of the title?- Right,but… Oh we do have customers! You guys are lucky!" saw the guy in the suit push past the goofy construction men yelling "customers" as he ran into the back door straitening his outfit.

The parking lot was packed so I didn't see what he was so excited about. **I **was excited about getting out of the car when they finally found a spot. I was the one who pointed it out; because Teal was too busy being concentrated.

"What—what? Oh… thanks Rain. Parker are you sure about this?" Teal said

"Nope." And before Teal could reply Parker opened the door to the car and went to the other side of the car for Ean.

When he couldn't manage to get the seatbelt he somehow found getting the whole car seat out of the base easier. "Garwin said it would be best if we saw Kaleb… who's Kaleb?" He muttered

"What?" Lea asked, I thought that Lea was suddenly in a better mood than before… how long was I out?

"What?" He answered as If he didn't remember saying anything.

"Would somebody just let me out of the car?" Richard whined as I looked at the time: 2:15

"Sure" Lea said as her and the rest of us got out of the car which already had snow on the bottom of it, which was dark from the dirt. I still didn't know how long the car ride was, but it must have been a long one because the snow was already hard and abundant.

"Where is Parker?" Richard asked, stretching out his legs

Teal pointed, he looked tired but it looked like he didn't like the feeling, his face was pained from memory of this place and his outstretched arm stiff from fear.

They looked towards his hand and saw Parker walking fast with the car seat with Ean with it.

"Let's go then" I said, looking at Parker and I marched, leading the rest of the group. When I noticed my feet were hitting the road with a rhythm I stumbled and fell.

"Seems like every one is in a daze" said Richard, looking at Lea as if he were expecting her to fall too. But Lea just walked silently, unusually. Her lips were shut and they looked quite brighter than they used to. I did not even have a chance to react as my only sister glowed out of her previously inflated mouth. When she opened it, it was as bright as, the sun, well maybe not the sun but the moon, yes the moon.

She quickly closed it, unaware that she almost blinded her brothers. _2:15? I missed lunch? And about 3 hours of my day?_

"The sun looked like it just flashed!" Richard said

"I didn't see it" Lea said causing the same reaction to her brothers again

Teal looked like he just woke up from a coma he quickly put his hand over Lea's mouth, tucking her between his body and elbow as her head was in his chest and started walking quickly to the building. He looked back once to see Richard wondering how in the world the sun was in the other side of the sky for a second. So he came back for him, covering his mouth too.

That left me, the previous leader to the really confused brother who was forgotten and left behind. So I did what I had to do, lead myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N By reading you should know that Garwin speaks in third person)**

Chapter 3

GARWIN

_They should be here by now! Where are they? _

He looked at the clock after continuous glances out of the window. It was 1:45. He straightened out the desk. **Again. **Because Garwin was a neat freak, unlike his boss. But boss does not matter now, even if he was coming at 2:00. "What? I can't say that! Who do I think I am?" Said I, scolding myself.

A knock on the oak wood door behind him, interrupted his shaming actions "Who is it?" He asked, not turning around to open the door but stayed where he was standing to rearrange the Coca-Cola can on the desk that tipped over because of the knocking.

The door swung open "Ok, I finished directing the construction workers so they should finish that soon, but I know that since they are young Satyrs and kind of coo-coo they could take a while and I have made sure everything is ready for-" It was Kaleb, and Garwin was not, emphasis on the **not **happy to see him

"Why are you here?" he said as he spun around knocking over the can again but this time he didn't care

"Uh, to tell you the progress report of to-"

"PROGRESS REPORT? REALLY KALEB! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY REALLY ORGANIZED HELPER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE "REATAIL HOME SERVICE""

"Exchanging home service, _one step at a time_" Kaleb corrected

"Whatever, we can continue this conversation later, just get going!" He replied, slowly getting my act together.

"Got it" Kaleb said, leaving the room

I looked at the clock: 1:55, in two minutes I would call Kaleb to finish scolding him. Because when he said later, it was now

"Kaleb I cannot believe…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

LEA

I didn't know what to think of the actions and expressions in the parking lot, so I was perfectly fine with nobody able to see half my face because of my brother's big hand on it hugging me close. When I realized how creepy that sounded I decided to push away his hand that was sweaty and red from holding me so hard (or so I thought). And once they reached the glass doors of the brick building, and entered (which was hard because Teal, Lea and Richard all had to fit through) I tried to pry away his fingers from my mouth, and found them very warm, and once they were off, I immediately touched my lips and found them hot to the touch.

"Ouch!" I said. Then Ean cried because he was startled and Parker gave him the pacifier, he was getting good. They were both at the desk, the capable one ringing the bell impatiently.

Then the doors opened and out came Rain who gave me a look like "if you make me blind…" but quickly looked at Parker and marched forward

"Answers, Parker, we all need them." but Parker just pointed behind the desk, where there were doors that swung open as he pointed, and a man popping out.

"Customers! Oh… you're the ones we've been waiting for. Finally you're here!" he said waving his arms like this was a reuniting party that was held off by millennia.

"Finally? You were expecting us?" Richard said, and Rain and Teal looked back at him, Rain looked at him like he was the only one in the world that understood him and Teal like he wanted to cover up his mouth again.

"Of course! But it should have taken you only-." He started

"We stopped for lunch." Parker answered ready to move on

"Doesn't matter we are the ones asking question here, now what—?" Rain said before processing anything

"YOU STOPPED FOR LUNCH!" Rain and the man shouted together and then they asked something totally different afterwards :

Rain said "WITHOUT ME?" the man said "WHY?"

This time Parker covered the ears of our youngest brother, but it didn't help much, he started crying. A big boom stopped all commotion (even the baby which was quite surprising) and shook the building, everyone looked out of the big glass doors and saw feet giant purple feet. Then the creature bent down so you could see its hideous knees and extended arm with major scratches. I wanted to look away but couldn't I was petrified. Then I noticed that there was something in his cupped hands…

The only one able to move right about now was Richard who slowly walked towards the door, and before anyone could stop him from getting any closer, the giant uncupped his hands unleashing a wild zoo animal, in pain. The giant ran away causing more shaking and the roaring beast ran towards the door (After chasing the newly titled giant away). Richard fell down (due to the shaking?) and Teal tried to run towards him but the furry creature roared some more as he got closer to the door. I could see it now, 25 feet away 15 feet 12 feet. With a swift motion of his head that I did not know lions could do, he opened those stupid unprotective doors and came in, walking now. I could see details easier now that it was only 5 feet away from Richard and 10 feet away from us. "_Martichora_" the man in the suit and hat whispered

Same furry mane as lions, same roar, same size no definitely much bigger, and that face… there was a bundle tied to his back by ropes that was tilting to the left a little, and it strangely did not look like he was giving out mail.

The animal opened his mouth and said "you may let two go, and the goat" I was going to ask what goat but then I reminded myself that I was about to talk to a lion, and boy this was definitely not _Aslan _from Narnia.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

RAIN

The man behind the desk gave out a sigh and suddenly I realized why he looked so familiar, he looked a lot like the guy in my flash back.

Who was furry…

Who had horns…

Suddenly I see why the lion said "goat"

Now I am confused on a number of things

Since when do lions let free meat go away? And oh yeah—since when do LIONS TALK?

Then Parker spoke up "The baby and … my brother." He said after debating whether or not to let Lea go instead. Obviously, he was talking about Richard when he said brother, to get him out of harm's way. Because literally harm's way was only a couple of feet away.

"Very well then." That's when I noticed that there was something different about this lion. It had a human's face with blood shot eyes and teeth that looked like they have to have an appointment every two hours just to make sure they are super sharp and clean, jeez, even his whiskers on the long male face were looking as sharp as spikes.

Parker reached over the counter top and gave the car seat to the "goat" man behind and also a piece of paper. That looked like it said "GET US A RIDE OUT" scribbled aggressively on it. I have no idea when he had the time to write that. Then without looking at the lion, Parker walked over to his unconscious brother lifted him up and with his turned back facing the lion, had Richard touch his own chest which caused a jerk from the second youngest brother and he started walking, confusedly.

"Here, Kaleb." Parker said

"Richard is still UNCONSIOUS, so be careful with him, totally KNOCKED OUT because when people are unconscious they can't walk!" Teal said hinting Richard every now and then to go limp again

"THAT'S-" the lion cleared his throat from grumbly scary growl to the normal human voice "that's enough"

Everyone jumped, but relieved that Richard wasn't there anymore, as the really confused boy left the room with Ean, and the so called "Kaleb" goat.

"So um… What brings you here?" Teal said, the only one who could find his voice

"I came with a deal" the lion said pacing back and forth, like he was losing time

"But don't you eat humans? Why make a deal with them, you are a Martichora right?" then everyone turned their heads to look at Teal like "what the heck are you doing?"

"Answer this: why did you pick those two boys to go?" The marti—whatever had a voice that was loud and clear kind of like a wind instrument, a trumpet!

"Well… the baby is the smallest and the -"Parker said, growing uneasy

"But they clearly aren't the weakest." The lion said, looking straight at me with those powerful eyes of his

"Anyway, my offer, or deal whatever is—"there was a movement on his underbelly **is he hungry? I hope not** then I saw that he had something tied around his waist, a bag? But something was inside of it.

"You come with me, and I won't eat you. "He continued "You stay here, you end up in my belly" there was silence, and it seemed that everyone was paralyzed with shock everyone except Parker and Teal

"What will you do to us if we come?" Parker said not looking into the eyes of the beast

"Hmm that depends. Oh I almost forgot." He wiggled his way out of the rope and the bag that was tied to it fell to the floor. This in respond, wiggled like crazy. He got an evil look in those already evil eyes of his and said "If you take too long deciding, either way I'll eat this poor, poor creature here."

Behind the desk, the doors exploded open and out came a healed fully armored Richard carrying many weapons and a full handed Kaleb who was full of goggles.

"Quick put these on! He is trying to trick you!" Kaleb shouted

Every one unfroze and grabbed a pair and put them on, totally forgetting the lion they turned their backs and grabbed weapons. I naturally, along with my two older brothers took a bow and some arrows, Lea grabbed a funny looking sword (probably because she took fencing) and Richard was left with little clay bowl that mysteriously glowed but when they turned around they were shocked to see that the lion wasn't there ( also a bit happy that he didn't pounce) to the far right, there were stairs and an escalator on the far left which both led to the same balcony right above them.

I also noticed the bag was still there. I ran over and took an arrow from his back and opened it up. There was a roar behind him and some shrieking so I quickly stabbed the part of the bag were it looked like nothing was there. Once I opened the bag I found a girl who was super dirty, hair tucked in her baseball cap and tape over her mouth. There was a scream and I turned around to find the lion on the balcony and in his claws was his sister "LEA!" I shouted, dropping the girl he had in his hands to go save another one.

Parker and Teal were running to get to the balcony on either side, Kaleb had disappeared and Richard was aiming to throw an arrow with his hands. Knowing none of those tactics would work, Rain yelled "SWIPE HIM LEA!" and she used the good tip and aimed wisely enough to not only break the grip but hurt the lion. When she fell down, Rain was there as he planned, to catch her.

She smiled and showed her brother her new treasure as she said "finally those arms came to good use!"

"Hey! A good thank you would work!" Just then the lion (who is missing a claw) jumped over their heads and landed right next to the unconscious girl.

ROAR "is that a "no" I presume" the lion snarled

The pretty captive got out of the navy duffel bag and stood. The lion was pretty tall so Rain wasn't surprised that the lion had to look down on her. She had a dagger behind her back, that she got out of the bag with and rearranged the collar of her shirt, not too nervously but as if she needed that much room to breathe.

"Yes," she then cleared her throat and then her voice sounded clearer, trustworthy "We cannot go with you, but that doesn't mean you cannot go." The lion seemed dazed at the moment, and then Rain started believing her, nodding his head "yeah".

The Martichora (Rain doesn't understand why someone would name a lion that especially this one, it sounds like a foreign party or something, aren't parties supposed to be fun?) started to walk towards the door, he turned completely revealing the strangest tail ever. It had fine thin fur until you got to the end, and then there was an arrow shaped point, which looked super sharp that oozed green. Rain knew he wouldn't want to go to a party where everything about it was about to kill you. But he was already invited, and at the mad house, because someone gasped and broke the silence. The lion turned around with at the same time Teal turned around giving the same murderous look to Kaleb.

The Martichora swiped the brave girl with one harsh flick of his paw and saw an opportunity to strike another person, he lunged at Teal at the bottom of the escalator while everybody screamed to him, he turned yelped and started running up, and weird enough the lion pressed a button that shouldn't even be there, on that made the escalator go backwards with Teal still running up.

"HELP!" Teal shouted as Parker aimed his bow for the lion who didn't know how to get on.

Richard ran towards the girl and Lea ran up the stairs to cross the balcony to help Teal. Rain was about to do something when the doors exploded. Well not really, just opened really wide and one of the glass door's hinge's broke off. He spun around, two more lions joined the party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**GARWIN**

"We are expecting visitors aren't we? Have they been claimed?" person 1

"No they have not" person 2

"Want a coke?" person 1

"No, and remember, no wine." person 2

"How could I forget," WOOSH "Would you like some Karwin?" person 1

"No thank you, sir" Garwin said

"Oh right, would you like the can after I'm done?" person 1

"Yes please, sir" Garwin said

"By the way, his name is Garwin, you should know that by now he's been here for years." Person 2

"Yes, yes, I keep thinking he is that weird one, Kavin, what was it?" person 1

"It's Davin, sir and he has only been here for a month" said Garwin

"Why do you keep thinking their names start with K?" person 2

"Because K was the letter that, that sweet nymph had" person 1

"No it wasn't" person 2

"Whatever, at least she didn't have furry legs" person 1

"hey!" said Garwin

"I think what he means is that, the nymph didn't randomly take her shorts off in front of people like Davin" person 2

"hmm, do you think they are dead?" person 1

"No, wait who?" Garwin said

"The half-bloods" person 1

"No, Kaleb is just running a little late, sir" Garwin said

"How do you know?" person 1

"I just Iris-messaged him sir" said Garwin

"Well in that case, they should be here around night. Inform the harpies and get the cabin ready. Tell the troll twins, that they will soon have new bunk mates." person 2

" And who made you boss?" person 1

"Do you want to say it?" person 2

"No, that's childish, just go Garvin" person 1

"Garwin, sir" said Garwin

"Do you want to eat this can or not?" person 1


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**LEA**

I stopped dead in my tracks, two more lions?! We can barely handle one! But I had to keep moving. I ran to the top of the escalator and yelled

"when I press the button, you are going to jump to the top and then I'll press it again!"

"YEP, JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

I yelled ok in response and then searched for the button, I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner, the button probably wasn't here, it was only at the bottom. I grew weak, I failed and all my brothers would die all because of a stupid button. But NO I can't give up, I tried to think, if I could get the shiny light out of my mouth again, but this time for longer, I could blind the lion enough for Teal to escape. She tried to feel it, the emotions that she had right before it happened in the parking lot, she knew somehow it was connected to her feelings.

She was happy at the time, because her eldest brother was being silly,

"LEA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

And a little funny, so she was laughing, she tried to feel happy. Closing her eyes, she remembered her mother pretty brown hair and greenish bluish eyes that always got compliments

"HELLO, KIND OF STUCK HERE!"

Her friendly smile, that had all the people catch their breaths, and

"LEA!"

A cool, keep it together attitude even with all her little children, "I have to, it's a mothers job to be nice" she said after I asked her why she wasn't punishing her after killing the goldfish by accident. "I didn't mean too the light.." "it's not your fault, you don't know how to control your—"

"BUTTON TIME!"

Imagining what it must feel like to take care of all those people, I felt like I had a million tons on my back, feeding them, cooking for them, I opened my eyes driving them to school, paying for them, I opened my mouth, working for them, all six of them.

Teal got the memo, he closed his eyes as a bright light shined right in the eye of the tiger, but this time it was a lion, a Martichora. Teal took this as a chance to look back (after I was done of course) and jump on him then as if he were a trampoline jump back to the floor. He noticed that the lion had several arrows on his back and added more, with his bow.

I did feel a little dizzy, but I was ready for more. I felt a surge of energy when I did that. I was like I was letting go of troubles and I have an empty space for more. I ran back the way I came, and caught a glimpse of what my brothers were doing. Green ooze all over the floor and chunks of the ceiling and wall were missing from the walls dotting the floors, like a puzzle waiting to be solved. The girl who was kidnapped was gone and so was Richard, the other lion seemed to disappear too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**RAIN**

Teal was in trouble. But so were we. It seemed like everyone had a pair to work with, Teal had Lea, Richard had the girl, that I was about to save and I have Parker. But right now, I don't really have parker. Parker was dealing with the very stupid lion who couldn't figure out how to get on the escalator, but had hair from his mane stuck in it. I was dealing with the other. The last one was, kind of standing there, by the door, as if it was waiting for an opponent or if one of its friends died so he could fill in.

The 'other' was throwing punches at me as if her were a human. It kind of is but... Next to the stairs was a door. It looked metal. I decided that even if the lion had a human face, it didn't have human hands. I ran over to the door and opened it. Just as the last lion, spotted Richard moving with the girl out of this gigantic room. Running over there while hundreds of pounds of lion meat was following me was scary.

Once I reached the door, I heard Teal yelling at Lea to press a button? I opened it enough to let myself in and slam it shut. Thank gosh it was unlocked! There was a BOOM behind me, just as I entered the dark room. It sounded like the lion rammed itself against the wall instead of the door. I reached around for the light switch franticly and flipped it. I turned to face the room and saw instruments of all kind.

There was a table dedicated for the wind instruments which had flash cards for each instrument and where they were, either under the table in baskets or on the shelves on the walls. The room had to be gigantic for the instruments to fit, the walls as high as the main room, 30 feet, give or take. The tables were around the room, shaped like a rectangle, like the room. In the middle, was a instrument in a glass case, supported by a small table with round circles on it in different colors. It was a…

BOOM. I spun around, and understood why the lion was going for the wall. It was dry wall and that wouldn't protect me for long. But since it was thick, it could take a couple more blows maybe 3 more to crack this wall. Already, there were holes from the claws of the lion speckled on the wall.

BOOM! I leaned back and felt my way through the tables. I had an idea. Maybe the lion is not able to climb up 30 feet of instrument shelves, but he is a cat. I racked my brain for a new idea, find a back door, run back the way I came, face the lion head on, all were stupid.

BOOM! I fell back, and started to crawl backwards on my elbows. I had no plan, no way to survive. Tricking them might work. But it's too risky. Stupid lions! Honestly, they are kind of stupid, and staying here is risky as well. Well goodbye life!

I got up and ran to the big metal door, counting from 3-1 I muttered "this better work" I opened the door and saw the lion far away charging for the wall next to the door, he saw me and his cruel dark eyes bore into my soul, I almost closed the door. Counting from 3-1 again as he got closer, was the most terrifying thing ever. I quickly side stepped to the side of the door where there was no holes in the wall and closed the door. Rolling up into a ball, I heard the lion and the metal meet. I got up thinking the lion was dead, and I only saw the half of the lion that wasn't pretty, the humongous bosom, hind legs with claws like long knives and that creepy tail, with a point like an arrow point. Blood dripping down it's body.

"No offense, I love you guys!" I heard

Turning around I saw both Richard and the bag gone, (with the girl in it) and Lea running to the back where Richard had disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**RICHARD **

Dragging the girl to the room in the back, was not as easy as I thought. She was out cold, judging from how easy she was knocked out, I'm pretty sure she probably already had a lot of injuries, taken to the head. I was holding her up, feet dragging and limp, one arm over my shoulder, head titled forward. I pushed the door, behind the desk and it hit the wall. I turned around to make sure we hadn't made any noise and brought attention, nothing. Just two lions attacking my brothers and one, who of course had to look my way and ran.

I had to quickly strategize, because I knew I couldn't run with the girl like this. I never thought it would come to this, me, the first one of us to die, and I thought I would last longer than the others.

"No offense, I love you guys!"

I remembered that my last memories would be fighting with my siblings and seeing how badly cut the bag was, that the girl was in. Wait… That was it! The bag!

I quickly laid the girl down and found the bag, where I left it, on her ankle, I spread it out and looked up and saw that the human lion was taking his time laughing slowly so I had time. I laid her on the bag, took a loose string and ran. This was much easier, it was like a sled but I was pulling it on waxed wood floor.

Hopefully I wasn't giving her rope burns, but I could worry about that later. "You can run but you can't escape…" He started, the Lion getting confused by his words. "No, No, No, what was it? You can't win?" I would usually think that was funny but I kind of didn't have time. There was a thump, and I think that might have been her head, but instead of ignoring it and going back to sleep, of course the girl who I was saving had to sleep talk, and she was one of those people who talk back to you

"HAHAHAHA, not even close butthead!" She yelled and my response was a nice, polite "SSHHH!" the lion grew angry and started running. But since I still haven't looked back yet, I was just guessing, but do you want to tell me what's right or wrong, I am being chased by a mutant lion here! You can't blame a guy!

Finally, right after I heard the scraping of claws on the floor, I saw the door. I opened it, and the sweet smell of medicine filled the room. I closed the door behind me and my sled buddy and locked it, not sure what it would do. Or should I say what it wouldn't do!

I set the girl on the bench on the end of the room, quite carelessly and turned around I saw medicine racks and thank what's ever up there that they had wheels! I pushed one over to the door and locked the wheels; I brought two more behind it. I brought three more to the tiny window, just in case. I heard a voice from outside the door

"You can run but you can't hide!" He yelled silently congratulating himself

"I think I kinda did" I whispered. I went to the bench and put the girl in the same position on my body. Her shoulder length hair was down, I guess that bump on the floor meant, cap meet monsters stomach. I walked quietly over to the back door that led to the tool room. And locked that door, but then there was a window problem that looked onto the bench she was on. I looked around and saw another door and went in. It looked like a tool shed door, brown and dusty like it had not been used for a while.

Kicking it open, I was surrounded by dust everywhere. Finding a space, I set the girl back on the floor, came back with an empty tool bench and brought it over for her to sit on. Then I got out and walked up the stairway that was in the tool room and looked up. There, in the attic, on the ceiling was a glass box, with the box, not hanging down, but at the same height as the rest of the ceiling. It was like a little tower of windows, with a pull down staircase. There was Ean sleeping peacefully around his many toys.

I heard the Martichora ram into a couple of doors. For a really vicious scary animal, he wasn't that smart. I mean the window has a bunch of racks in the front of them, wouldn't you stop to think that people were hiding in there? I shook my head and started back to the tool shed room.

There was a _BOOM_ and a _THUMP, THUMP, THUMP_, and a scream


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**RICHARD**

Running downstairs not knowing what to do was pretty terrifying. I mean, a guy is running towards a blood curling scream and he is pretty sure that, that was his sister's. Guess who it is. Was it hard? I honestly wish I thought it was hard, and then I wouldn't have to go through it.

Once I reached the floor, I grabbed the first tool I saw hanging on the nearest wall. It was a hammer, not a great weapon but better than a wrench or a screw driver. I ran towards the tool shed door and whacked it with my hammer to open it. You're probably thinking "he could have just opened it!" but when somebody panics they kinda sorta lose their common sense, or any sense for that matter.

The girl in the room was not unconscious any more was up and busy with different tools and looking into some sort of mirror while doing it.

"Hey, where is my sister?" I asked panicking

"Oh great, just what I needed!" She came over and took my hammer and attached it too some other pieces, pressed a button and it started spinning. The bottom was the handle of a screw driver with a latch attached and at the top was some sort of hinge attached to a spinning thingy and the spinning thingy was spinning my hammer which had a hole on the top.

"Where is she!?" I asked again

"We are about to go get her. Go get your Greek fire and a bow and arrow. I'll deal with the first shots"

"Greek fire?!"

"The one sticking out of your pocket!" She then sprinted out of the room to join the thumping of the lions waiting outside the door. I quickly found a bow on one of the many tables back in the other room and ran towards the door. I saw the girl that I had just met bravely push the button on the hammer and out came really spiky nails, that hit the lion and he kinda exploded into dust on the floor.

"Nice job with the fire" The savoir said, looking at the dust

"What?" I could have said but I was more focused on the girl on the floor

"LEA!" There was blood on her head and left arm, and tear marks in her clothing. I ran over to her and moved the hair out of her face, she was still breathing, I check the pulse on her neck and found it normal

"She'll be okay. As long as we get her the right cures" I found myself saying

"We don't need any normal cures but I know where to find them" the girl behind me said

"My name is Orchid. And we are almost there to Camp Half-Blood" She said one hand on her hip and blood on her forehead and one cute smile on her face.

"We need to get to where my brother is Lea needs to rest. And so do you. " I said completely ignoring the nonsense she was saying. The smile completely vanished off her face

"I don't need anyone to tell me I need re—" She fell to the ground and joined my sister. I started my way to the glass room, with the girls, me and my luck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**RAIN**

Leaving Lea to help Richard, was not a good choice. After I heard her scream I instantly thought, to help her. But i was kind of in the middle of a fight, and if I turn my back, **I **might be the one who needs help.

All I was doing was using a random shield from the ground to block the poison coming out from the lion, who should be dead, from me or Parker who was back to back with me, blocking the shots coming from the other lion who was previously fighting Teal. Teal was running up the balcony quietly trying to aim his bow at the lion.

So, we were pretty busy.

I couldn't get close enough to whack the lion. Because 1. he was shooting poison at me and 2. i did not have a sword, or anything else pointy. Also I was pretty busy finding new shields because they got holes from the green ooze.

"Rain!" Teal yelled from behind me, I thought to look back but thinking it was a bad idea I didn't and I just yelled back a very sincere "WHAT?"

"DUCK!" he said overlapping my 'what'. The very fierce lion threw a punch over our heads as we advisedly avoided it.

I saw from the corner of our eye that, the green ooze from the lion's tail past over us and missed the other one by a centimeter. The other lion seemed not to notice. A shield whipped pass our heads. This the lion did notice. Only because it hit him on the head like a Frisbee

"RAWR!" The lion growled fiercely

"COME ON TEAL, shoot the arrow!"

"Wait, I am lighting the arrow on fire."

"Well light faster!"

"Okay, Okay!" He said fumbling with the match, while I used the new shield, because the other one disintegrated in my hands.

"Light, light. COME ON YOU STUPID MATCH! WHERE IS LEA WHEN YOU NEED HER, COME- oh wait I got it"

The sound of the arrow being hurled down right next to us was not pleasant , the FAYOOM of the fire next to us and the blast of wind it caused was scary to me this stuff was new to me. I took a look at the lion behind me, as he deflected the sword with his paw. It looked like he pushed it off with his lion-hand and it flew but his skin actually made it bounce off, why does plain arrow work but not the fire—

"OOF!" I said falling to the ground, sliding a bit, only to be side by side with the other enemy lion. I looked at my shield wondering what the heck hit it and made me fly back, and I saw, an arrow sticking out of it but without the handle part. Since when do these lions shoot metal, dagger points?

Looking up I caught a glimpse of the enemy number two before he flicked his paw and sent me flying, **again. **What was I, a human pool ball?

"RAIN!" Somebody yelled

"I'm okay." I mumbled, groaning over my stomach. It ached, it was thirsty, and hungry. I was so confused, we drove here, I had a crazy long dream, and now were here half of us missing, and were are fighting some demented magic lions. Maybe this is another dream, and I am not actually sitting in the corner of the walls of this haunted place, I'm in the car. Just before I closed my eyes to open them back up again, I hit my head against the wall, by accident of course.

"ow!... wait a minute… ow?" I said in my head. I wasn't supposed to get hurt, not this kind of hurt. Dreams usually have pain in them once in a while, but this was more… real.

I pinched myself, yep. It's official.

I looked up and saw Parker, who was grunting, because he was getting tired of ducking, charging and ducking again. The lion wedged in the door, was doing something with his tail, he was moving it up and down, trying to aim for Parker!

I gathered up my voice, all rusty from getting the wind blown out of me and nothing came, absolutely nothing. I looked at Teal, who started going back down the stairs, to help with the fight. He didn't look up, I couldn't signal him to tell Parker. I started to panic, it's the same feeling I get when an instrument is not playing the right note and you can't tune with it so you have to not play it for a while. I couldn't let that happen, my brother was in danger and my chords weren't working properly so I played a different note.

I puckered my lips and whistled, just a random tune that came to mind and Parker looked at me and bent over onto the floor, just as the lion shot a double the dagger tips, with some extra poison added on, that missed Parker and landed on the lion that was attacking him. The lion looked shocked as he went poof into dust.

Parker, getting up not caring about the murderer lion behind him, ran over to me whispering

"I knew I should have just let you stay home!" I whistled in return and examined my ripped shirt, he replied

"It could have been just me and Teal, we could have handled it, we wouldn't have made that much noise and the other Martichora wouldn't have come." I whistled in confusion he looked at me and smiled

"Don't worry we are done with them now, the chariots are done and we will be on our way." Then Teal reached us and Parker had him help me up while Parker rushed ahead to where everyone else had disappeared, the door behind the desk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**RICHARD**

I closed my eyes, thinking about everything crazy that had happened. I come here and all of a sudden I am some kind of freak who attracts monsters and knows everything about medicine. I opened my eyes and looked around the attic again. It was a bunch of useless stuff, carriages, old sheet music, and broken strings from instruments, bad batteries, and maps that were fading out.

When Kaleb first brought me here, when we first arrived and I passed out, we walked down the hallway with the baby and he showed me all the doors, he opened them each and they seemed to all have a theme, for people with different likes. Almost like a building class, music class, health class in school. But I wouldn't know, I haven't been in the same school for a year ever in my life.

I looked up and saw the glass case. Once you're in there you can see the sky so clearly. There was a latch on the bottom like a door to the attic, which is how I got the girls up there. They were laying peacefully with Ean in the middle of them sleeping as well. My eyes fluttered slightly as I drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the mess.

I woke up, maybe 30 min later to the sound of a bang. I opened my eyes and looked all around and on the other side of the room; it looked like a big patch of the wall had been blasted out. I went to investigate, looking around slowly. It was a fake door! The 'door' was on the floor, probably what caused the bang. I went on top of the door and walked further, it was a balcony with peachy white floors and railing. It was about the most modern part of this place that I have seen.

The balcony extended off to the left and as I peeked around the corner, I saw a gigantic beautiful beast, holding some kind of carriage. I went back to the inside of the place and breathed heavily, I took another glance and this time the thing was glancing at ME! I gasped, its long nose and mouth in my face. It was a horse, a horse with wings! A Pegasus, and it was holding a chariot!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**RICHARD**

I turned around blinked my eyes and looked back; he was still, there, unbelievable. I put my hand on his nose and stroked it, seeing the beast was nice, I pet him. I ended up hugging his neck, to make sure he was absolutely positively real. I went out of the room and into the balcony where I saw his pretty folded wings and stroked those. I looked around the balcony; it was pretty wide and nicely furnished. I reached down and felt the tips of his feathers still not looking away from the view of the forest below.

I felt a dry patch of skin, right when the horse backed away, neighing and shuffling his feet. I walked close to him, curious to see what I had touched; he backed away some more, close to the edge of the railing. Seeing that I walked too close to him too fast, I walked slower, looking into his eyes, holding my hand in front of his nose saying

"it's okay, I didn't mean to scare you, but you can trust me." I stood still, hoping he would come.

He shuffled slightly, and walked towards me. When we touched, I stroked his glowing white fur on his nose and then I went over to his side to inspect what happened. I found where I was and gently lifted his wing, instantly he lifted both of them up, knocking me over onto the ground. Once I got up he nuzzled me with his nose as if to say sorry. Out of nowhere he put down his hurt left wing, and I glanced over.

"It must be itchy, boy, I am sorry, but I can't let you touch it." I held his long tail back, he grunted, and tried to push it more, but gave up . I went through his tail, that was a different color than the rest of his body, it was a light chocolate color. Some of the hairs were caramel colors but the rest white, when I felt it some white hairs came out. That's when I figured he was going to turn all chocolaty with given time.

"Do you like the name Caramel, boy?" He grunted and nuzzled my neck, assuming he liked it because, he is a Pegasus, why believe that a horse can't understand you when you come across one with wings? You have to believe anything is possible. When I noticed the mane, I was astonished, white and caramel stripes, how is that possible? _Hypocrite_.

I went over and found the dry patch, the feathers were missing and it was about the size of a dinner plate, in other words, big! Fortunately, I had my baby brother with me, who always has lotion, since I didn't know what else to do.

"Wait, here boy." I said, walking over to the latch, I heard footsteps, I looked behind me

"No Caramel, stay there" he whined in response to my gentle order. But he stayed. I went over to under the latch, went on my toes, grabbed the string and pulled the stair case down.

Once I climbed up, I avoided the girls and reached for the lotion, by Ean. He noticed me and awoke, laughing at something above. I got the lotion and ended up tucking a blanket in the corners of the ceiling of the glass case so it wouldn't be as hot. It was like a green house in here!

Ean laughed again, and I figured I should take him out because he would disturb the girls. I looked up, out of the corner that I was tucking in at the time, seeing what Ean was seeing, the Pegasus! I took Ean, the lotion and left the staircase open so the sleeping ones could breathe and took for the balcony.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**RICHARD**

I ended up just bringing Ean with me to my new friend. He seemed to already like him so one brother's approval, now I just need 3 more. Walking down the steps with one baby on my arm and the lotion in that hand, and my other hand, holding the back of the baby, once I reached the doorway I went inside and looked around the balcony

"Where is he? He couldn't have gone that far with that kind of injury." I said to myself. I looked down and saw the parking lot 2 stories below, but for any normal sized building that would be 3 stories below, only because the first floor is so large. I didn't see him, he wasn't near the cars (thank goodness or else he would have gotten in a crash) he wasn't in the forest, as far as I could see. Not in the sky, _but maybe he is still on the ceiling _I thought. I ended up calling for him:

"Hey, um… you there? I kinda need to heal you, and I thought we were buddies, and buddies stick together. I —" I was looking in the parking lot again and I saw, another one of those lion things, but he wasn't running he was tearing up a car. _Too bad_

"I thought you could meet —"_oh wait that's our car! _

"Hey! Okay change of plans, you come back and I'll heal you and you take us home—"there was a screech in the distance and I stopped talking, Ean stopped laughing, we both stopped moving, then after a while, he started to whimper, he buried his face in my shoulder. Everything was silent.

There was a WOOSH and right there in front of me was the biggest Pegasus I've ever seen. Well I have only saw two, this one and the smaller one. The big horse galloped up the wind and came to me, white as ever. It stood on the balcony the same spot as the previous.

I suddenly saw the resemblance between the two, same white, fur, and eyes that would tell you a story if they could, beautiful wings, but this one didn't have the dinner plate dry patch or the striped mane, but it did have caramel hooves and tail. I figured that they are related, but if they have more family I have to come up with a better name than caramel for everybody.

Ean took his head out from hiding and I heard a grunt behind us, probably one of the girls waking up, Ean stretched for the pony and I pulled back thinking I should go get everybody. Then I suddenly had no weight on my arms. I spun around looking at Caramel's relative who had my younger brother by the shirt and was bringing him to the Pegasus's back. He moved his neck to the side, causing the baby to go over the edge of the railing, but he still had him. I held my breath as I thought that charging for the massive beast would make him get angry and drop him. Once Ean was on the saddle on his back, the horse magically strapped him in and got ready for flight. I noticed this too late, and ended up jumping of the railing to grab the horse's leg.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**LEA**

I woke up to the sound and sight of my brother being dragged out of the balcony by a horse. The question is, was that a flying horse or a falling horse? I mean I know there are such things as flying squirrels, but have I heard anything about horses? I'm half asleep, give me a break.

I climbed down the staircase, being careful not to touch the unconscious girl next to me. She looks familiar, but I don't know why. Jogging to the railing I looked down into the parking lot. I sighed, our car was mashed up, hopefully no one got hurt, I saw what damaged it, another lion, I screamed, he tore the car seat in pieces! _Was Ean in there?_ Was all I was thinking

The lion looked up at me and ran under the window, I went away, found the heaviest thing I could find, a tool box that was massive, it was rusty and still had stuff in it. I dropped the box on the baby murderer below, squashing him like a bug before he disappeared into dust.

With tears in my eyes, I had a good sob. Then I stopped crying, I heard something. It sounded like a cry, and then there was a yell, that was Richard, and more importantly Ean's cry! I shouted for them:

"EAN! WHERE ARE YOU? RICHARD YOU BRING HIM BACK RIGHT NOW, YOU CAN BE IN PAIN LATER. EAN! EAN!" I looked up, so it was a flying horse!

Circling the sky above, there was a white Pegasus and on it were my brothers. I knew it was a Pegasus and I believed it too, after the poison shooting, massive, talking lions, that turned into dust instead of fur and bones when you killed them, I am pretty sure I'll believe anything without persuasion. Even if you tell me that Ean can turn into a sumo wrestler anytime someone says cheeseburgers or my dad isn't really dead. Maybe that's an understatement, I know that my dad isn't dead, I can feel it—no… Actually I'm pretty sure my brothers have said "cheeseburgers" around my brother thousands of times.

Clicking back into focus, I tried to think of what I could do, I whirled around walking towards my sleeping spot and the girl sleeping in it.

"Tell me what you did to them!" I yelled at her, not sure if she would answer.

"Tell me" I yelled, panicking. I climbed a couple steps on the ladder and shook her.

"I know you are a part of this, tell me what happened to them and how I can help!" I screamed in her ears

"What the…?" The girl whispered in a sleepy voice. The girl had good breath, and unknotted wavy hair as far as the eye could see even for a napping girl.

"You know more then me about this, explain to me how two of my brothers ended up on a horse?" I said with wide eyes. I looked up, there was a blanket covering the ceiling. I pulled it, causing sunlight to stream in, and the heat to rise. _This should wake her up._

"You're yelling at me because your brothers are on a horse? Even though I saved your life doesn't mean I can help you with all your problems! Even the wacky ones?" She said fully awake because of the light.

I started getting frustrated, what is this girl talking about? What's not wrong about a kidnapping flying horse? I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye, I looked up, her eyes followed.

"See what I am talking about?" I said pointing at the horse that was circling over the ceiling

"OOH, well you never said it was a flying horse!" she said, scooting her way out of the dome and on to the stairs, when the door opened, and my other unharmed brothers (thank gosh!) came in.

Gravity pulled me down, as I skipped the stairs and jumped down, beating the teenager as she walked down the steps.

"Who are you and how did you find us?" the unnamed girl said

"your screaming pretty much gave it away." Teal answered dully. Rain whistled in agreement. Parker nodded his head and squinted as if the noise was that lou—_wait whistled?!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**TEAL **

"You guys okay?" Parker said walking up closer to them

"Where's Rich, and Ean?" Teal said

"Um… He kind of went on a ride" Lea whispered, looking frightened

"Oh, you mean those boys who just jumped on the Pegasus? And are flying to their doom?" Said a random girl

"What!?" Parker said, quickly running over to the balcony to have a look around. Even Rain whistled in surprise. He tried to walk over there too.

"Not going to end well, buddy." But he was already up and clutching his stomach and on the tail of Parker. But I was more focused on seeing if this girl was actually telling the truth.

"And you know, how?" I asked as the girl looked around and realized something was missing.

"MY CAP!" she said and then started up the glass dome looking for it. Seeing that she was no help at all I turned to Lea.

"Lea please tell me she is completely insane and this is just a reality video game!" She looked down

"I was knocked out, I couldn't get to them fast en—"she got cut off by something that was predicted to happen, by me, duh!

"AAHH!" I caught a glimpse of the fall, the fatal fall of my brother, Rain. Well at least he got his voice back, because instead of getting the wind knocked out of him, he got the wind knocked into him, as he fell several feet. I ran towards the balcony railing, and saw Parker's knuckles turn white from holding the railing so hard, like if he wasn't he would fall too. But of course like in those corny movies something always catches the faller and they are okay, and lucky that stuff was our life, so we were all super relieved to see a dark brown coffee colored horse with wings catch him, in a chariot. I was wrong about it not ending well but then I saw his eye and elbows which were bruising.

"Once he fell over the railing, He cannonballed his way down thinking it wouldn't hurt as much." Parker said, slowly realsing the handle.

"I was wrong." Rain said breathing heavily.

The chariot was led back to the gravel, by the horse. Kaleb, the driver, beckoning over to us.

"It's the only way we can get to them." He called

Parker immediately sprinted out of the balcony and down the steps of the attic. I followed, calling for the girls to come too. Lea came, no problem, she ran past me even before I called for her. I looked back,

"You coming?" I asked

"You don't understand, I need that cap."

"I'm sure will find another, now let's go. I can't leave you in this creepy place." I insisted, I wouldn't leave even my enemies here. It's a death trap.

"Kay, but if I get hurt because of you…" She brushed past me


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**TEAL **

I walked down the familiar steps, remembering the last time we came here, just me and Parker. I was eight and Parker was around 10. We were sent by a goat dude named Garwin, who sent a creepy other goat guy to bring us here. What were we doing here? About to go to camp half- something… I don't remember, I was half the age I am now, 16. We simarly got attacked, by a group of lions, but they were more… vicious. I don't know how to describe it other than, that they were smarter, bigger, and they could shoot fire out of there mouths. There were what- five of them? But the sad thing was, we didn't know how to fight, and in the beginning they were just cute puppies before they enlarged and blocked our exits.

I entered the tool room, jogging to catch up with the others

Parker told me to run, and I did, running to the stairs. When I reached the top, I saw a way I could help him, on the top, there were so many weapons to choose from. I thought to throw down a bow and some arrows. I threw the arrows down and reached for the bow. It was tangled with a shield; I tried to untangle it, while looking with my eyes, for another one. I looked at my problem, I took a breath and saw a vision of how to untangle it. Loop it under, shift to the left, turn upside down, and loop it again. I copied those movements and thrusted the free bow into the air, or so I thought. I flinged the shield by accident, and like a Frisbee it flew really hard into one of the beast's eyes. And pop, it disappeared, into dust. The remaining lions advanced on my brother and the goat. But one stayed, and looked to where that shot could have come from.

Opening the door to the long hallway, I coughed at the sight of all that monster dust.

I dropped the bow, correctly this time and it landed next to Parker, he slowly reached down for it, shot right up and aimed. He hit one and it groaned at backed up slightly where the goat was waiting with a knife and stabbed it between the eyes and that one exploded too. One of them behind Parker charged, but he ducked and shot an arrow at its underbelly, the thing went crazy and bumped into another lion knocking it down. I threw some more arrows, as I heard the stabbed lion shriek as the abused lion on the floor kicked him where the arrow was, killing him instantly. The lion who was searching for the arrow giver found Teal, and oh did he pounce.

I opened the door to the main room, and touched the scar on my arm that was the result of that deathly lion. He had scratched down my left arm to my stomach, like a sideways line. I could feel the searing pain, and my heart beating faster, just as it did years ago.

I paused just before the glass doors to outside, turned around, and silently prayed that I will never have to go here again. Then I opened the doors to get in front of the chariot, with the others. Oh, and the whole "death trap" thing is nothing compared to what was about to happen.

"—not enough room, for this many people" Kaleb said

"So how are we going to get there? Walk?!" Parker demanded

"We have another in the back, but-"Kaleb started

"But what?!" Parker yelled throwing up his arms in anger.

"I can't move it by myself, and…" He took a big breath "We don't have another Pegasus to bring it"

"What! ANY MORE NEWS FOR US?" Rain shouted, which was unusual for him because he is more of a lover than a fighter.

"And—"

"Oh, gosh" Lea added, looking annoyed and distressed

"I don't know how to drive a chariot."

Parker stomped out back into the building, and I followed.

"I don't know, what he thinks he is doing, if he has transportation, than he should know—I mean, it's an emergency!" Parker said aloud, I wasn't sure how to answer, or if he was really talking to me. He looked at me, "do you remember where the other chariot is?" He asked, gently

Last time we came, I was carried by the goat guy into a room that was filled with horses, but the room was so dark I didn't notice the wings. The chariots have to be in there, if that's where they keep the stables. Down the hallway, last room on the right, after the hallway curves to the left.

I didn't say anything, just led the way.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lea

When the boys came from the back, hauling the big dusty carriage, I noticed that that one looked exactly like the other one, except, on the white paint; there was no big bulky shiny gold. Where it should be was tear marks, which was probably caused by them. I liked the shine, knowing that I am not the only thing that can produce that, but to lessen the weight, they probably used some sort of tool to take it out. I rushed over along with the others, except Rain who was still in a lot of pain, and helped them bring it to where the other one was. Then we started discussing how to get there and who was to go. So far, Kaleb pitched in the conversation saying

"Well, you were originally supposed to go to camp half-blood, and this young demi-god was supposed to go alone to save your brothers."

"What do you mean "originally supposed to"?" Parker demanded "You mean you already knew about this?"

"Ever heard about the oracle? The exact words were given to me through iris messaging." Kaleb said, as if it were obvious.

"Dude, no one knows what you're talking about." Teal said

"Prophecy speaker, connected to Apollo, iris messaging is like face timing but with water."

"You mean you already knew this would happen?" Parker repeated

"Yeah, um, so since your ride was destroyed," We all looked at the damaged car

"You all have to go to camp half-blood and Chiron will tell you who will go on this dangerous rescue mission." Kaleb continues

"You know what? Okay." Parker said

"What?" We all said

"We can't leave them!" I said

"Lea, it's okay. We have to plan there anyways." He said, I looked at him quizzingly, I knew he had another plan in mind.

"hmm, okay." I said trusting his judgment.

"We'll have to connect the chariots somehow. Do you have any other way to get there? 'Because I thought I saw a horse back there." Parker said

"That horse doesn't fly." Kaleb answered not knowing where this was going. I don't either; I just like to say that I do.

* * *

**I got this idea from another writer:**

**I am going to ask a question and I am only going to answer it if you guys answer first**

**this chapter's question:**

_How many times have you read Percy Jackson and the Olympians series? _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Richard **

I finally found a comfortable position to sit in, which was actually sitting on the flying Pegasus. Yes, yes before I was hanging from its tail, keeping an eye on Ean. One crazy coincidence was there was a random car seat on it that was strapped around the waist of this baby kidnapper. That made me think about the bag that was tied around the lion's tummy which lead on to the memory of my family back at the building fighting them. I shouldn't have trusted these mutant horses!

I thought about hitting the horse in frustration, but I noticed, that the horse didn't even mind me sitting there. _Maybe, if we could get lower then maybe we can escape. But to where?_ We were really high up, but I didn't mind the height, none of us did, even Ean. I looked at him. He was facing the head of the horse, reaching for the mane. He turned back and giggled at me, he reached for my face saying "Richie!" He squealed when he touched my nose, as if we were playing the "I got your nose!" game.

Under us was a forest, it was full of scattered trees. _Where are we going? _The Pegasus turned its long nose face and tried to look at us, once he saw me he started to go faster, as if trying to make me fall off. He turned his head forward and continued to go faster and faster. I clung to either side of the car seat instead of him and he slowed down. _What? Can he not feel me? _I tested my theory. I let go of the car seat and touched the feathers and fur next to it. He flinched, he turned his head again. I took my hands off and put them a couple of inches back, next to me. He didn't see me! He turned his head forward.

_So if he can't feel up to this point then I can try to use that as an advantage. _The midline, which separates where he can feel and where he can't, is from the end of his wings back, and the ends of his wings up to his head. I felt proud that I figured this out. It's his weakness.

The forest underneath us was getting denser, but I could see at the right in the distance, a highway road. I took the risk to pat the area where he could feel, so he could land near the road so we can hitch hike home. My plan didn't work as I thought. I ended up having him go fast and he turned left and we were in the middle of nowhere. The forest ended, even though it was pretty big, (we were going really fast!) and all there was, was a dried up meadow. The big flyer landed and kicked me off, he was about to have a running start and I jumped back on, to untie Ean, But he saw me and gave a good hard kick right where the food digests and the wind escaped from my lungs as he took off with Ean. And boy did he screech.

The high pitched noise was too much for the kidnapper and he landed again. 50 feet away from me. I managed to run, as Ean started to cry.

Then the strangest thing happened. On the horse was a word. That I am pretty sure wasn't there before. I ignored it, because Ean was still crying. It was two words that were interchanging. I unstrapped him and picked him up. I turned and walked back the way I came. The horse grunted. I couldn't help myself, I turned the words were magic just like the horse, they seemed to have come from his mind. They said

Plaese Hlep

I looked at him sympathetically, but the thoughts of what would happen to Ean if he wasn't rescued came into my head.

"No." I don't know who I was talking to when I said that, I just turned and trudged on not sure where to go.

The horse flew in front of me,

I can hlpe yu get bak

I smiled, but then I read past the "if"s

If yu hlep me

I turned around debating if I actually knew how to get back. All it was, was turn around go through the orange meadows, go into that dense, thick forest and find my way after that. All that with a 24 pound baby, who needs a diaper change.

I faced the Pegasus:

"How can I help?"

* * *

**This chapter's question:**

_How many times have you ventured into a forest not knowing where you are going?_

**_Remember:_ **I'll answer when you do.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**TEAL**

I knew what Parker was up to. He told me on the way back from getting the chariot. The found out that the girl's name was Orchid and the hat, protected her from the scent of more monsters-? She went back upstairs to look for her hat, and Lea went to help. While the remainder of us, Parker, Rain, Kaleb and I tried to somehow attach the two small flying wagons to each other. While we were searching for ropes, glue, or anything else that could help, Kaleb told the rest of us about the attacking lions.

"I thought they were Manticore which can trick you into doing things with their eyes."

"That's why you gave us those stupid goggles?" I yelled

"Well they did protect our eyes from that icky stuff that was coming out of their tails." Rain stated

"You mean that poison? How are you guys with all this blood, and poison that was spurting out everywhere?" Kaleb asked

"Eh, we've seen worse." I said calmly, as I thought about those video games. Kaleb stopped walking and stared at us.

"What? When I first started this job I couldn't handle all of that." He wiggled his hands vigorously.

"Is that why you left the fight?" Rain said

"No, the Martichora let me go and Parker gave me a note, to get the chariots."

"What is the Martichora anyway?" I said

"Yeah and why did he let you go?" Rain said, looking underneath some cardboard boxes.

"They are descendants of the fire breathing, shape shifter, the Manticore. Why didn't he?" He saw our confused faces "I don't know."

"FOUND SOMETHING!" Parker yelled from the room next door. We opened the door and went into that long hallway and opened a door labeled Heph est s.

"What's that say?" I asked door in mid swing.

"It's one of the Greek gods. Hephaestus, some of the letters came off, stupid stickers, anyway you heard of him I am sure." Kaleb said I looked at him and then at Rain. We shrugged.

"No? Hahaha." Kaleb said plainly, as if expecting us to be kidding. After he saw we are hopeless on this subject he said: "Ohh, boy."

Parker came up to us with a box that was labeled

Super Rope, can handle anything from oily stacks of paper to cursed and alive mattresses. Even the Gods and Goddesses use them!

He also had a giant glue stick that only had a couple words on it:

FOR DEMI-GODS ONLY!

"One word that explains my understanding: WHAT?!" Rain said

"Cursed, mattresses. We had a big problem with them a while ago. Viscous and nasty creatures they were." Kaleb stated as if that explained everything.

* * *

**This chapter's question:**

_What color did you imagine the goggles, any other description?_

**_Remember:_ **I'll answer when you do.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**LEA**

I was starting to like this girl, but at the same time I wasn't. I am used to being the only girl, what with mom leaving. But she had really cool defensive skills. Like how she saved my butt when the uglies were attacking. I decided to help her find her hat, while the guys looked for some way to leave. I am still pretty upset about the choice to leave our old minivan behind and set off to a "camp" which it seems like everyone knows about except me. Well, me and most of my brothers. Teal and Parker, seem to have a past with this place, and they are acting like it will save our lives or something, I don't really care I just want to go home. After I figure out if I am crazy for thinking that human faced lions transported by Giants, attacked us.

"Thank you for helping me find my cap." Orchid said, looking in the tool and medicine room.

"No problem." I said, looking behind a medicine cart.

Then someone shouted: "FOUND SOMETHING!"

"It sounds like Parker, we better hurry and find it. Maybe we could check the attic?" I suggested looking at her.

"YES! I remember now! It's in the glass case! Here, you can stay here." She completely lost her cool, you could just see the excitement making her want to bounce.

" M' kay." I answered lifting an eyebrow at her outburst. I waited for her in the room while she climbed the stairs. I looked around. I knew Richard would love this place, he was obsessed with helping people and animals, so that made medicine his best friend. I on the other hand cannot take the smell. I didn't understand it, but he is my brother!

"She sure is taking a long time" I said to myself "If she knows where it is." I went up halfway and called her name. Nothing. I sighed and went after her. Now I know I don't have the best of sight, but when I reached the top and saw her it looked like she was wrapped in purple fingers, and the connected arm, was coming from the balcony, on the left of me. I thought something was going wrong with me. There was a wall in between me and my sight of what was holding her, so I just assumed she was playing around and that was a curtain or a long blanket of some sort, if she was, she was a good actor pretending to be suffocated and petrified. Let me remind you. I. Do. Not. Have. The. Best. Of. Sight. The purple thing was loosening around her and pulling away. She started to breathe again, still shallow. She caught sight of me and looked scared.

That's when I realized her little show was done; I slow clapped at the same time walked close to her. She gave me a look like "_what are you doing?!"_ and I gave her one like "_playing along, Duh!"_

"How did you get the purple blanket to move? Magic?" I said, still unaware what was moving outside the window.

"No sudden movements Lea!" she hissed out of the corner of her mouth, still not looking at me.

"Okay, okay shows over; let's just look for your hat now." I walked back. Or at least, I started to. I heard breathing, and it wasn't normal nor was I hearing it before. Boy, was it LOUD. I stopped misstep, but I reacted too late. I turned my head and saw that Orchid wasn't acting, she was petrified, and I felt the same way.

Out the balcony was a face, a warty, massive, ugly face. That probably belonged to a giant, how would I know? The best adjective to describe it is in its name, other than horrible. (as in, _Girl you need a makeover, and fast!) _It was so bad that I couldn't even tell the gender of it. Yes, it is an "it" now.

"Don't move." Orchid whispered, replying to my urge to run. "He can't see you." She said soothingly, I am guessing she wanted me to feel a little more comfortable with one giant eye staring at me. It worked. Instantly I felt calmer and my foot went down gently. Her voice was very sweet, more so than sugar, or honey. I almost forgot about the giant, until I screamed. Its hand was coming at me!

Hey! I said _almost_!

Orchid saw this as the best time to run and took my arm, and we practically rolled down the stairs. All I remember was the ceiling caving in and Orchid falling under the dust and pieces of the attic. I screamed for help, for what seemed like hours, trying to pull her out. Help did come, in half human half horse form. Centaurs, I recognized them immediately because of the Greek books Parker practically shoved into our brains. They pulled her and managed to get her out. And something pulled me from behind, and before I knew it, I was on the biggest one, and soon was joined by Orchid. The ride out of the building was fast. We joined my brothers and I caught pieces of the conversation.

"don't know what you're doing?"

The one I was riding on answered "He's told me his plan"

I couldn't stop coughing, all that dust and installation finally caught up and filled my lungs. I couldn't hear them clearly anymore.

"have to confirm quick, they're coming." One horse said.

"Who is" *cough, cough* "coming?" I asked hoarsely. Ha-ha get it HORSEly? What? Too soon?

They ignored me, and kept talking.

"Teal, I am sorry but you—" Cough

"No! Rain should—"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**TEAL**

I thought it made no sense for Rain and Parker to go and save our siblings and me and Lea go to Camp. I told him this, but everybody seemed to agree on a no:

"Teal I'm sorry but you can't come. This is a trip for only Rain and I." Parker started

"No! Rain should—" I started. The horse dude that was in the stables talking to Parker interrupted.

"This is the best decision. There is something not right about you going. Very wrong." He said, adjusting his back to the best position of the girls to sit on.

"Agreed." Somebody behind us said. I turned and saw one of my good friends.

"Garwin!" Parker said

"Who?" Lea coughed.

"No time to talk. You know where you're going? These guys will get you there." He pointed to a group of centaurs that were younger and a bit smaller than the big guy carrying my sister. Not big as in fat, but big as in horse big. They also looked a bit immature. They looked like they just came back from a crazy and unorganized horse prom. Brief description: party hats, spray paint bottles, silly string everywhere.

We were all smiles as we saw we actually had transportation. Rain was still in shock. He probably thought he was going insane when he saw the first centaur and the first satyr but now that he saw more he looked like he was going to faint. Another reason he should go to camp instead of a dangerous kidnapping mission. That is, saving the kidnapped.

I walked towards one as he patted his back to show me that I could sit there. Then I looked at his face and saw the creepiest smile ever. It spoke and said:

"I've kept the seat warm for you!" I immeadialtly scooted away and saw another one.

"I am not like that guy." He pointed at him and whispered to me. "Freak!"

"Hey I can hear you! And good luck getting him to sit on you! You can hardly keep anybody from staying within five feet from you! The only reason that it's possible is because flies are stupid enough to meet his butt. Kid, take my advice. Don't come two steps closer to IT." The creeper said

"I don't take anybodies advice, and I won't start now." I said. To prove my point I stepped twice and looked daringly at the freak show. He stepped back and cringed. Someone let it rip. Like A LOT.

"DUDE!" I looked at the centaur that I was about to sit on. So glad I have more seating choices. I held my noise and braced for the worst—smell. I barely could breathe, I fell over on my side, turning my nose red from pinching it. I got ready for an "I told you so" but I couldn't even tell where the disturbing centaur was, he was too blurry to even see, yes it was that bad ; my eyes were stinging and tearing up! Okay it wasn't that bad but it was the worst one so far. I eventually got up, and took a breath in cleaner air, actually twenty feet, instead of five away from IT. Then, I heard the loudest fart in the history of everything. I looked back at him but saw what he was looking at: the giant building was getting crushed like a giant soda can by a giant. Woah! Did I just make up a tongue twister?

I grabbed hold of the nearest running centaur and sat on it. A giant creak from the building sounded as if there was an earth quake happening on the Elfie tower, I was afraid to look back.

**This chapter's question:**

_How many times have you heard a horse cut the cheese?_

**_Remember:_ **I'll answer when you do.


End file.
